


Redamancy

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redamancy - n. the act of loving someone who loves you back.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashicchi, let's fuck," was how it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anewtinystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/gifts).



> ahahah, this is the kiaka thing i've been working on for more than a month, and trust me, it's not bc it's great, but bc i had like zero time to sit down and write.
> 
> Forgive me for errors - it's one in the morning, and i'm fed up of looking at this fic.

**_Prologue_ **

The sounds of skin slapping against skin reverberated throughout the room.

Two figures, both male, one with golden hair that shone like the sun itself and the other with hair a beautiful carmine color that could put blood to shame, lay entwined in a passionate embrace.

The smaller of the two was moaning incoherently, tears leaking from his equally crimson eyes, his whole body flushed in the most erotic of ways, making a beautiful vision as he clutched desperately at the soft white sheets.

The taller male stared, utterly fascinated, by the person beneath him as he brought him closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy.

The red haired man let out a sharp gasp, and arched against the bed, his entire body becoming as taut as a string. The other man stiffened, and then let out a soft sigh, before collapsing on top of the smaller of the two.

He opened bleary eyes to stare at the red haired male catching his breath with his eyes still closed. He smiled fondly at the other, a wave of affection overtaking his entire being.

"I love you, Akashicchi," the words were soft, spoken unconsciously and without hesitation.

Red eyes flew open to stare at the man above him in complete shock.

//

_"Akashicchi, let's fuck," was how it all began._

//

**Part One**

//

Their first time is an accident.

\--

Akashi stared at the conversing men in front of him, boredom making his brain feel sluggish. He was 25, and had attended these parties since he'd been able to walk, but he still hadn't gotten over the shallowness of these business luncheons, and the inevitable gossip that followed.

The fact that grown men gossiped like high school girls was probably something that he could never get over.

His disinterested stare swept over the room, looking for something, _anything_ that could stop the rapid degeneration of his brain cells from the mere _proximity_ of such irritating behaviour.

Sharp red eyes caught sight of brilliant golden hair, and for a minute his heart stopped. The sight of that familiar blond roused an unexpected sense of longing in him.

Kise was not his first choice of companion, but he was a treasured friend, a cherished person in Akashi's life, and seeing him made him fee a little less alone in this crowd of strangers.

He walked up to him.

"Kise," he said, and he saw the way the blond brightened up at his words.

"Akashicchi!" he crowed in delight, and slung a hand over his shoulders. Akashi's body responded to the touch almost embarrassingly quickly, and he was reminded that it had been far too long it had been since he had had actual physical contact with another human being.

He didn't shrug off the arm, though.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Kise," he gave a small, but genuine smile to the other man and Kise swooned.

"Oh no, Akashicchi, don't smile! It's too bright, ah my eyes!"

Akashi laughed.

"I'm the brand ambassador of the new airline of one your shareholders. I just have to show my face for a few minutes, then I'll be off. This type of party isn't my thing, after all," Kise told him.

"Oh, then what _is_ your type of party?" Akashi asked the blonde, who suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Well, I'm going to one of _my_ type of parties after this, and Akashicchi is welcome to come with me," Kise winked at Akashi.

Akashi mulled over the suggestion for a few minutes. He could certainly take a break from all of this stuffiness, and surely Kise would be keeping him company so it probably wouldn't be all that horrible.

He nodded at Kise, who looked surprised for a minute, like he hadn't expected Akashi to actually accept his invitation. Akashi couldn't blame him, after all, Akashi was notorious for declining the any and all invitations to the 'annual Kiseki meet-up' as Momoi had dubbed it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to meet his friends, but he just couldn't manage to find the time to. His company was going through a transition, and his presence was utmost necessary.

Akashi left with Kise after an hour, taking care to bid farewell to all of the bigwigs. A few shot questioning glances at Kise, but a discreet glare quelled further probing.

\--

Akashi expected something completely different when Kise told him about his type of parties.

He certainly didn't expect a classy yet causal get-together sort of thing, where everyone seemed to genuinely know and like each other.

Kise swept across the room like the wind itself, looking every bit the charming actor that he was. Akashi stayed close by, for the first time deferring to someone else in matters of social niceties, and it felt strangely good not having to lead for once.

Around thirty minutes into the party, Kise offered some rushed explanation of having to meet up with a famous director, and he left Akashi standing by the bar alone, but feeling quite contented.

Akashi took a small sip of his wine and slightly winced at the taste. He had never gotten used to the taste of alcohol even though attending parties had become second nature. He preferred the delicate taste of tea, thank you very much.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft laugh.

Three pretty ladies stood in front of him, smiling at him.

He smiled back automatically, used to being polite at social encounters, and they decided to take it as invitation to chat him up.

The conversation could be hardly described as intellectually stimulating, but it wasn't just mindless gossip either.

He guessed they were trying to pick him up, and while he felt slightly flattered, he wasn't very interested in covering up a scandal right now.

"My treat," the pretty brunette gave him a sultry smile as she pushed an electric green colored drink into his hands.

He took a cautious sip before biting his tongue from the taste.

The girls laughed.

"Oh my God, Akashi-kun, that is so cute!"

Akashi sighed. He supposed he had reached his level of tolerance for the day. He could hardly deal with the bunch of giggling hyenas they resembled, thanks to the copious amount of alcohol they'd consumed.

He wondered where that Kise was.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he spotted Kise waving at him enthusiastically as he walked towards the bar. Akashi supposed the meeting had gone well.

Kise bounced up to him (there was no other way to describe the sheer exuberance of his gait) and smiled brightly.

"Akashicchi! I got the deal!"

Akashi smiled softly. "That's great news, Kise."

"Yeah, it's excellent alright. We need to celebrate!"

Akashi shot a sideways glance at the three girls who'd been talking to him before Kise arrived only to find them staring at Kise with something approaching awe.

Akashi suppressed a grin. It was indeed quite different to not be the one fawned over. Quite a nice change, he'd say.

Kise, who remained as obliviously blissful as he usually was, ordered two shots of vodka. Akashi's head shot up in alarm.

Kise waved his hands placatingly, and assured him it would be only one shot.

One turned into three turned into five.

//

Lips met almost desperately, as they scrambled to divest the other of their clothes.

Akashi's tie came off along with his shirt.

_Kiss._

Kise shrugged off his shirt without breaking his lips from Akashi's.

_Bite_.

Akashi lay on his back and pulled Kise forward as they kissed as if their life depended on it.

_Lick._

Kise began placing open-mouthed kisses on Akashi's pale neck, relishing in the way the smaller boy squirmed beneath him.

_Gasp._

Akashi hooked his legs around Kise's waist and arched forward.

_Moan._

Kise stared at Akashi, breathing heavily. His mind was clouded, with both alcohol and lust, and he wanted nothing more than for his ache to be relieved.

Akashi threw his arms around Kise's shoulders, and they both simultaneously moaned as their bare chests came in contact.

Kise pulled away from the tantalising heat and shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind, which had reverted back to its primal instincts.

_Mark_. _Claim_. _Mine_.

This was Akashi underneath him, not some random stranger. Hell, he didn't even know Akashi swung that way! And judging by the way Akashi's beautiful red eyes had been blown wide even before they had stumbled into this bedroom making out like teenagers, he was most likely drunk out of his mind.

Who knew the great, perfect, all-knowing Akashi Seijuurou was actually a lightweight?

Kise almost snorted with the absurdity of the statement, which quickly turned into a breathless whine that spilled from his lips almost involuntarily, when Akashi cupped his erection through his jeans.

"Pay attention to me," Akashi whispered in his ear, and Kise bit his lip hard.

Who also knew that the great, perfect, all-knowing Akashi Seijuurou was so hot in bed?

Actually, Kise suspected there wasn't an area that Akashi was lacking in (except for his bite sized height) but it was hardly fair the way Akashi was almost illegally good with his tongue.

Kise moaned softly, and tried to collect his thoughts, which was very difficult when _the_ Akashi Seijuurou was in the middle of giving him a very bold hickey.

Akashi was quite drunk, and hence was out of control of his faculties. It wouldn't be fair to do this to him when he was quite obviously not in his right mind.

Kise, who was very much in control of his own mind, should be the one to stop it.

He imagined the Akashi protection squad threatening him with pitchforks and fire and immediately sat up.

It certainly wouldn't be very nice if Midorima gave him the safe sex speech, or if Murasakibara crushed him (quite a real possibility) for what he did to Aka-chin, or the girly senpai from Rakuzan who would- actually Kise didn't know what he would do, but he was confident that the guy would react the strongest of them all, for defiling his precious Sei-chan.

Kuroko would judge silently him over his vanilla milkshake, and that invisible Rakuzan senpai would pretend he didn't care, except he'd probably judge him just as much as Kuroko would.

He didn't even want to think about what Nijimura-senpai would do to him.

With that, he pushed Akashi off, the buzz of the alcohol completely leaving his veins.

"Akashicchi, we shouldn't be doing this," he said, feeling uncertain even though he was the one who decided not to continue.

Akashi immediately stopped working his way down Kise's abs.

Kise turned away from the beautiful redhead, trying not to give into his base desires, because really, he wasn't sixteen. He could keep it in his pants.

He didn't need Akashi to satisfy him, he'd be perfectly fine picking a girl off the party that was still going on in full swing in the floor below him.

He turned to search for his shirt, when he spotted Akashi laying on the bed, half naked, and sucking on his own fingers.

Kise choked on his breath.

"Akashicchi, what are you doing?" The words came out too breathless for his liking, but what was Akashi doing being so _utterly_ seductive?

It was so unfair.

Kise hadn't had the singlest ounce of attraction to Akashi before this day, and now he desperately wanted to see his cock stretching those pretty lips wide-

He felt himself harden.

Screw this. He was going to get laid today, Akashi protection squad be damned.

"Akashicchi, let's fuck."

Akashi's smug grin as he sank into the bed should have made him sigh that he'd played right into the devious redhead's hands, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

\--

They slept off afterward, the pleasure and exhaustion catching up to them.

\--

He woke up to see pretty lips stretched on his cock, and cat-like irises glinting at him in the dark, and the pleasure shooting up his spine assured him it wasn't a dream, and very much reality.

They had sex again, this time positions switched, and Kise found out that Akashi would probably make the ultimate seke.

\--

Their first time is an accident, though neither of them regret it.

//

The second time it happens, it isn't an accident, but it shouldn't have happened anyway.

\--

Kise was dressed in best, because the Akashi Corps expected only the very best, and any parties they held would make no exception.

He hadn't seen Akashi after the mind-blowing sex they had, but he wasn't stupid.

He knew the risks, Akashi was an heir to a prominent company, and he, himself, would be shunned in the entertainment industry if anybody knew of his sexual orientation.

He had actually gotten over it. Sure, the sex was amazing, and Akashi was like the best lay he'd ever had, (trust Akashi to be _literally_ the best at anything he did) but it wasn't like that Kise was desperate for it or anything.

Contrary to popular opinion, Kise could actually be pretty practical when he wanted. He recognised the event for it was, a one-night stand, one that would never ever be repeated again.

He tightened his tie, and checked his appearance one last time in the mirror before exiting.

\--

The hotel in which the Akashi Corps were conducting the party was huge, lavish, and completely unnecessary.

Kise, having been brought up in a simple middle-class family before shooting to stardom, had always hated these shows of wealth.

It made him feel uncomfortable, out of place.

Though nothing ever showed on his face, which was stretched into a happy grin, complete with sparkling eyes. He involuntarily searched for that familiar mop of red hair, before realising what he was doing and desisted.

The evening went by without him catching even a glimpse of the person he wanted to.

\--

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for gathering here, at this fine occasion. As we all-"

Kise tuned out the rest of the speech by the man, who was most likely Akashi's father. He had the same sharp cheekbones and intense gaze, though Akashi's face structure was a lot more delicate.

The man didn't have Akashi's vibrant red hair or eyes, and Kise wondered if Akashi had inherited them from his mother.

"- my son Akashi Seijuurou will be taking over for me -"

The words made all his thoughts come crashing down to a halt. And there, on the stage, stood Akashi looking politely bewildered by everything.

\--

He recalled Akashi's drunken rambles about wanting to run away from home and become a shogi player, but now seeing him standing on the stage with burden of his father's company over his shoulders, Kise could not help but feel sad for Akashi.

\--

Kise purposely hung around, not to congratulate, but just to see if Akashi was okay.

He didn't _look_ very okay, shaking hands with the swarm of adoring people surrounding him, all of them offering him various words of congratulations, giving them politely practiced smiles, though his _eyes_ , his eyes looked lost.

Kise just felt sick to his stomach.

It was the way he'd always looked at Teiko, after Nijimura had resigned, looking completely in control, yet also as if his world was completely crumbling down and he didn't know what to do to make it _stop_.

He hated the man who stood by Akashi's side, his eyes coldly calculating, staying behind the shadows, yet orchestrating Akashi's entire life, like a puppet master with his strings.

It wasn't how a father was supposed to treat his only son.

He found it hard to digest that _Akashi_ of all people, was taking this lying down.

The whole affair was absolutely disgusting.

So when it was his turn to shake hands with Akashi, he squeezed them ever so slightly. It was the only thing he could for Akashi, with all these cameras around them.

When Akashi's eyes met him though, they lit up with a strange fire.

"Ryouta," he whispered, and Kise then _knew_.

Akashi's left eye glinted strangely, and everything, from Teiko to Winter Cup, to Akashi himself, seemed to make a little more sense to Kise, who had never been very close to Akashi to begin with.

"I need you to wait for me," Akashi told him, no, _commanded_ him, in that silky-smooth voice of his, and Kise just nodded.

\--

Their second time is angry sex, though neither of them are angry with the other, just at the world in large.

Neither Kise nor Akashi bring up the matter of Akashi's position, or his many responsibilities or the way his left eye seems to glow yellow.

//

Their third time, is _wrong_.

\--

"Akashicchi, we shouldn't be doing this," Kise moaned into Akashi's hair as the other proceeded to leave bite marks against his neck.

"Quiet, Ryouta."

Oh, so it was _him_.

Kise was never sure which Akashi he was dealing with, since they were both almost the same, though the 'Ore' Akashi had a penchant for hair pulling and the 'Boku' Akashi liked to bite.

But what they were doing now, it was wrong.

Completely, utterly, wrong.

"Akashicchi, your father- he, ahhh, he's just been hospitalised," Kise gasped out, as Akashi performed one of those skillful tongue twists against his nipple.

Akashi lifted his head from Kise's chest, saliva glistening against his red lips.

Kise wanted to kiss him.

"I'm aware. Shut up and pay attention," he told him, as he continued where he'd left off.

And as Kise pulled Akashi by his hair and pressed him forcibly to his lips eliciting a moan from the redhead, he realised that both of them were using the other.

Akashi, to escape from reality, and Kise, for Akashi's body.

\--

Their third time is wrong, just how it should be.

//

The fourth time though, changes everything.

\--

Kise's phone rang at 3:37 AM according to his bedside clock, and Kise was half tempted to ignore it.

He didn't, though.

It may be an important call, some kind of emergency, he thought groggily as he picked up his phone and cradled it against his ear.

"Hello?" His voice was raspy from sleep, and the slightest bit annoyed.

"Kise?"

Kise's eyes flew wide open in surprise.

That voice, it couldn't be-

"Akashicchi?" His own voice was incredulous - why would Akashi be calling him at 3 in the morning?

"Kise, if it isn't too much trouble, could you come over?"

And unwanted comprehension struck Kise like lightning. This phone call, was a booty call.

Strangely enough, instead of feeling angry, cheapened or resentful, Kise just felt relieved, because this meant that this would be a semi-regular thing from now on.

"I'll be there," Kise said, hanging up and changed out of his night clothes in record time.

He stuffed a pack of condoms in his back pocket for good measure, and it turned out quite useful in the end.

\--

Their fourth time is the last time Kise keeps count, because he knows there would be too many to count after this.

\--

He is right.

//

**End Part One**

**//**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this part is trash, but trust me, next part is trashier


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of gross fluff in this chapter is probably illegal /nervous laugh/  
> anyway, so this is the end (for better or worse) and i hope u like it haha  
> also the first part is in the past tense, and the second in the present bc i experimented with my writing (bows in apology)

**//**

**Part Two**

Kise replays the voicemail and listens to it feeling slightly apprehensive.

Normally, he'd be the first one to RSVP for such a wonderful opportunity, but this time he finds himself hesitating.

 _"Ki-chan! It's been ages since I saw you, and Dai-chan misses you too!"_ Momoi's cheerful voice makes him smile.

 _*Shut up, Satsuki, and stop lying! You're annoying!*_ Aomine's voice comes through, sounding slightly muffled.

" _Ki-chan, I want to meet you, all of you! Will you please come?"_

Kise listens as Momoi prattles off an address, time and place and Kise switches off the mail, sighing.

This is going to be difficult.

//

He watches with slight regret as Akashi dresses himself, it meant he wasn't going to stay the night.

Then again, he never usually did.

"Akashicchi," he begins, a bit tentatively, because even though he has memorised every inch of Akashi's body, he is still unaware of the ins and outs of Akashi's mind.

Akashi stops in the middle of buttoning his shirt and gives him a slightly puzzled look.

"Momoicchi has invited us to a -"

"Oh, that. Yeah. I got the message."

Kise looks at him expectantly, and Akashi sighs.

"Do you want me to come?"

Kise nods, feeling his spirits lift. If Akashi comes, Murasakibara and Midorima would come, which meant convincing Kuroko would be a lot easier.

He would finally get to see all of his friends.

"Fine, I suppose I can indulge you this one time. I, too, want to see them."

Kise's smile is as brilliant as the sun itself.

//

The reunion, however, does not go as planned.

Momoi is her usual sweet self, and she tackles him with the force of an oncoming truck when she spots him.

Aomine teases him as usual, and Kise whines as if on cue.

Things get a little awkward with Midorima, but then things were always awkward with Midorima, so that isn't anything new.

Kuroko treats him with his customary deadpan snark and a sort of exasperated fondness one reserves for a particularly overbearing pet.

Murasakibara grunts a soft 'Oh, Kise-chin,' and goes back to stuffing his face with maiubo.

It is Akashi's reaction that bothers him the most.

"Hello, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, Aomine and Kise," their former Captain greets them when he enters, fashionably late as always, and is met with a flurry of enthusiastic responses.

It is also the last time Akashi had acknowledged his existence for the duration of the reunion.

Akashi pretends as if Kise doesn't exist and immerses himself in some deep philosophical debate with Midorima and Kuroko, and Kise normally wouldn't have minded so much, because it was the exact way Akashi had dealt with him before they had started this whole messy affair.

Except, Kise _does_ care.

He doesn't know _why_ he does, and it bothers him _so_ much that does.

It wasn't anything unexpected, because he'd always known he wouldn't be able to keep with Akashi outside of the bedroom; their interests were too contradictory.

It is, however, quite unfair of Akashi to treat him like he is part of the wallpaper, when Akashi had been quite enthusiastically sucking his cock mere hours ago.

Kise scowls slightly, and pretends to sip his drink.

Momoi has been pulled into the discussion too, and he watches as Akashi's eyes narrow at something she says, before a competitive gleam enters his scarlet eyes.

What a wonderful evening, he thinks, feeling slightly bitter as Aomine and Murasakibara strike up a deeply enlightening conversation about the merits of junk food.

//

He didn't have a name for the emotion he was feeling then, but he does now, three hours later, when Akashi is lying next to him, naked and beautiful, peacefully in the clutches of slumber.

It's jealousy, a sign that he is getting attached and he knows it's time to break it off.

//

Akashi stirs from his sleep as Kise watches attentively, and it amazes him everytime he witnesses it; Akashi's ability to be so beautifully perfect at any given time of the day.

He doesn't want to be the one to shatter that peace, as he knows that Akashi is more fragile than he lets on.

He watches as Akashi makes his way to the bathroom, and hears the tap run.

He has two options - stay, and explain to Akashi why he wants to break it off, or leave, like the coward he feels like he is.

//

He stays, but doesn't talk to Akashi about their relationship.

And that's when he knows it's too late, that Akashi has already wormed his way into his heart, that Akashi now owns Kise's heart, like he does to everything that he comes across.

//

Kise smiles artificially at the camera as it clicks away.

It has been only three days since his epiphany that he has indeed fallen in love with Akashi Seijuurou, and Kise can't help but be distracted. He wants to be left alone with his thoughts, and analyse every bit of his interaction with Akashi, because there must have been some hint, some clue as to when exactly this disaster had happened.

"Nice, Kise! Looking good!" His cameraman tells him, and Kise smiles wider.

He feels so tired.

"Kise, you've got a call from Kuroko!" His manager hollers, and his head snaps in that direction.

As much as he'd like it to happen, calls from Kuroko were always a rarity.

He holds his hand out, and his manager places the phone in his hand.

"Hello, Kurokocchi!" he says enthusiastically, trying to keep any unwanted emotion out of his voice. If anything, Kuroko has always been too perceptive.

"Ah, Kise-kun. Hello." Kuroko's voice is as deadpan as ever, and Kise is suddenly intrigued. Why is Kuroko calling him?

"Kise-kun, will you be free today evening?"

//

Kise runs a hand through his messy, still wet hair, frowning as it falls in limp strands around his face.

He can blow-dry it, but it's becoming late, and Kise doesn't want to incur Kuroko's wrath. Kuroko could be scary when sufficiently provoked.

He was enthusiastic about the call this morning, but now, having refused a meeting with Akashi (who had called just a few minutes ago), Kise quite regrets his decision.

He sighs, trying to push thoughts of Akashi's lily white thighs out of his mind.

//

"Hello, Kise-kun."

Kise jumps a foot into the air. "Kurokocchi!!" he gasps, spotting Kuroko behind him, calmly sipping on a shake, with an air of satisfaction surrounding him.

He has been on Kuroko's team for nearly two years and his friend for longer, but he still hasn't gotten used to his lack of presence.

"Kurokocchi, uwahhhh, you scared me!" Kise tells Kuroko, following him into the small café that Kuroko has chosen for their rendezvous.

"Kise-kun, you're too loud," Kuroko tells him, and Kise droops automatically.

"So mean, Kurokocchi!" he wails, tears leaking freely.

//

They sit at a table near the window, and for some time, Kuroko chooses to look out at the people milling about, rather than initiate conversation.

Kise remains quiet, lost in thoughts about Akashi.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko begins, startling Kise, "is there something between you and Akashi-kun?"

Kise's head snaps up sharply, almost reflexively, but it's too late. Kuroko's eyes are already narrowing, and Kise curses his impulsive self.

He plasters on a fake smile, and tries to salvage the situation as best as he could. "Ahaha, what are you talking about-"

Kuroko gives him a sharp look.

Kise sighs. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? I fell right for your trap."

"It isn't a trap, Kise-kun," Kuroko tells him loftily, "if I know something is up."

"Yeah, but until a minute ago, you weren't sure. I fell for your bluff, confirming it." Kise shakes his head, "I really am an idiot."

Kuroko waits.

"Akashicchi and I are having sex."

Kuroko, for his part, doesn't choke on his vanilla milkshake. His eyes grow very, very wide, though, and Kise wonders if he has made a terrible mistake.

It is one thing to out himself, it's quite another to out Akashi.

He mentally curses himself for his naivete.

Kuroko sets his finished shake on the table. "Okay, start from the beginning."

Kise cannot help the rush of relief that floods through his entire being.

//

Kise narrates his story, and Kuroko listens, quietly analysing the given information.

It is a long tale, but by the time Kise has finished, Kuroko has a good grasp of the situation.

"You're in love with him," Kuroko tells him, sounding a little surprised.

Kise blushes. Had he been that obvious?

"Uh, no, I'm not sure yet, I-" Kise fumbles over his words, but Kuroko cuts him off. "You definitely have feelings for him."

"Yeah, that's obvious, what we've known each other for more than 10 years? Of course I'm bound to feel _some_ thing," Kise says and Kuroko frowns slightly.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know that, Kise-kun."

Kise sighs, rubbing his face. "Yeah, you got me, Kurokocchi. I feel something towards Akashicchi, but it's not yet love."

"You're well on the road to falling for him, though," Kuroko says, slurping his shake, and frowning at it when nothing comes out.

Kise stays silent.

"Just dont get hurt," Kuroko says, and its Kise's turn to be surprised.

"I thought you'd ask me not to hurt Akashicchi," Kise confides and Kuroko's eyes soften ever so slightly.

"Since when have I been Akashi-kun's friend, Kise-kun?" he asks, and Kise's eyes well up, with real tears this time.

//

Kuroko speaks no more on the topic and Kise feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. They still hang out, Kuroko bullying Kise into buying him three new novels.

"I only feel it's appropriate payment since I listened to your troubles," Kuroko tells him placidly, and Kise pouts.

They're laughing (or at least Kise is), joking around, and having fun, when Kise gets a text.

**_One new text!_ **

**From: Akashicchi**

_Kise, where are you?_

Kise frowns, and shoots off a quick reply.

_Hey Akashicchi! ( ´ ▽ ` )_ _ﾉ I'm just hanging out with Kurokocchi! (*^▽^*)_

Akashi's reply is near instantaneous.

_Oh, so you ditched me for Kuroko?_

Kise's mouth falls open. He rapidly fires off a text, hoping to correct the misunderstanding.

_Akashicchi! (˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ ) Why would you think that? Kurokocchi wanted to hang out, so I couldn't say no. He invited me earlier, Akashicchi! I couldn't just cancel on him, he'd be mad!_ _ﾟﾟ･( >д<)･ﾟﾟ_

Akashi's reply is a simple _'Hmm,'_ and Kise wants to tear his hair out. What does that cryptic response mean? Is Akashi angry with him? But why would he be? There is no label on their relationship and Kise is free to do what he wants, isn't he?

He is staring so hard at the screen, that he nearly drops it when he gets another text.

_Kise, what are you wearing?_

Kise stares at the screen for a good two minutes before texting back.

_What? (///Σ///) What what what what? Why are you asking me that, Akashicchi!(_ _ 灬 _ _ºωº_ _灬)_

Kise can almost hear Akashi's exasperated sigh in the reply.

_I just wanted to know how you looked. You thought something lewd, didn't you?_

Kise smiles. Akashi could be so cute sometimes.

_Yeah, I was scared that Akashicchi was becoming corrupted. Akashicchi should remain pure and uncorrupted!(❁´▽`❁)_

_Kind of hard to when you've defiled me in every way possible,_ is Akashi's reply, and Kise blushes twenty different shades of red.

"Kise-kun, if you're here only to smile and blush at your phone, you can leave," Kuroko tells him, and he really does drop the phone this time.

"Kurokocchi, I'm so sorry!"

"Go away, Kise-kun."

//

In the end, Kise ends up buying another stack of novels to appease Kuroko.

//

Kise knows he is slowly, but steadily falling in love with Akashi, but just can't seem to _stop_.

He can't stop looking at Akashi when he is sleeping, observing that peaceful face and marvelling at the beauty of it when it's not marred by the stress of wakefulness.

He can't stop noticing little things like, Akashi never keeps things in the topmost shelf (how adorable) because he doesn't want to put up a stool to reach it.

Things like, Akashi's got an entire album of their school photos, photos of the Generation of Miracles, from Teiko to even after they left for high school.

Things like, Akashi is actually a human being underneath that aura of perfection.

Kise doesn't think he's screwed, not yet at least.

(But he will be, when he realises that he still doesn't, _can't_ hate the redhead even when he witnesses him at his lowest.)

//

"I told my father I want to be a shogi player," Akashi tells him one day, arriving at his doorstep dripping wet, and finally looking his age for once.

Kise feels a complicated mess of emotions, but his priority is Akashi's well-being now.

He ushers the lost looking redhead inside, where he remains standing, getting water on his carpet.

Kise goes inside, gets a stack of towels and begins drying Akashi, who looks startled by the action.

"Aren't you going to ask me what he said?" he inquires plaintively, and Kise can't help the wrenching pain in his chest at the tone.

"Why, Akashicchi?"

Akashi doesn't reply, and Kise doesn't press the issue, opting to concentrate on drying the other first.

It's when he emerges from the bathroom, having freshly showered and dressed in Kise's clothes, does Akashi answer.

"He didn't even acknowledge my words," he says looking young and lost, and Kise's heart thumps painfully, "Just told me stop my fanciful dreaming and carry on with my work. I didn't even oppose him. I'm such a coward." He looks up and Kise sees the pain etched in his features, "You deserve so much better, Kise. So much better than-" Akashi stops, but his words echo loud and clear as if they were spoken.

_So much better than me._

Kise envelopes Akashi in a hug, trying to hold back his tears, and the words that are on the tip of his tongue.

_I love you so much, you stupid Akashicchi. And there are so many who care for you._

//

Their relationship changes after that day.

Kise doesn't whether it's good or bad, but Akashi certainly seems to open up a little more, and Kise supposes he can't ask for more.

//

"Kise?" Akashi's voice comes through the phone, and Kise has to physically resist from whooping in joy.

It isn't the first time Akashi has called him, so it doesn't make sense that he's acting like a lovelorn fool.

"Hey, Akashicchi, what's up?" he greets, struggling to keep his happiness out of his voice.

"Nothing," Akashi sighs, "I just wanted to talk to someone."

Kise's heart soars and he knows that's when he is screwed.

//

It becomes a regular thing, their phone conversations.

//

"It is so hard to survive in this world, when you are surrounded by idiots," Akashi tells him one day.

Kise has his eyes closed, and is leaning against the wall, a slight smile on his face, his hand loosely curved around his phone.

"Idiots like me, Akashicchi?" he asks, only half-teasing.

"Nonsense, you're different," Akashi says dismissively, and Kise wonders why he had to fall for Akashi Seijuurou of all people, who treats him like an equal.

//

"Akashicchi," he says, when he's in bed for the day, his phone plastered to his ears (it's become something of a routine by now), "play for me."

"Kise, it's late." Akashi's voice is gentle, but firm.

"Please?"

Akashi sighs, and there are sounds of rustling before soft notes of the piano flutter through the phone.

Kise shuts his eyes in contentment.

//

He should hate Akashi for leading him on, for encouraging his behaviour, when all they were supposed to do was have sex, but when he sees Akashi's lips parted in pleasure, or his eyes wide with surprise, or his lips curved with amusement, Kise can't help but fall in love with him a little more.

//

Kise is at set when the call comes.

"Kise?" Akashi's casual greeting sends his heart fluttering and he turns away to avoid the curious look his manager is giving him, thanks to the blush that is blooming on his cheeks.

"Akashicchi," he says, sounding a little breathless, and then curses himself sounding too needy.

"Hey. I-" Akashi sounds happy, but hesitant, a strange combination Kise is yet to encounter.

"I'm going to London next week," Akashi says, and he sounds a little breathless himself. Kise's heart sinks. Why would Akashi think that him going to London would be relevant, unless, (the thought itself kills Kise) he's just calling to warn about his absence?

"Kise? Are you there?"

"Happy journey, Akashicchi," he says, sounding forced even to himself, as he moves to hang up. Unrequited love really can be cruel, he thinks.

"But, you said-" Akashi begins, and the confusion in his voice makes Kise stop.

"I said?" He prompts, and Akashi continues, "I thought you were coming to London too."

What.

_What?_

"What?" He asks Akashi, feeling a little lost. Why would he be going to London, it didn't even-

"You said last month that you were going to London for a photo shoot," Akashi tells him, and Kise's heart suddenly begins speeding up. Muttering a quick "Hold on, Akashicchi," to Akashi, he turns to his manager.

"What is my schedule next week, Nakamura-san?"

His manager gives him a strange look, before consulting his call sheet. "Ryouta-kun, you're leaving for London next week, haven't you packed?"

Kise's eyes widen, and he presses the phone to his ear. "Yes, I'll be coming with you."

He hears a carefree laugh in response and his heart soars at the sound of it.

//

The week they spend in London is the best of his life.

They arrive separately, book into separate hotels, but neither of them stay there.

Instead, they spend their nights roaming on the London streets, taking in the sheer beauty of the place, enjoying the freedom that came with being in a foreign place.

They're busy in the morning, Akashi with his merger, and Kise with his photo shoot, and they go by without sending a single text sometimes, but when night falls, all obligations are forgotten, and they yearn for each other.

At least, Kise likes to think so.

Akashi is his usual self, a little distant, a little fond, and very beautiful, but he meets Kise every night.

Kise thinks it has to count for something. They don't even have sex, both too tired from sightseeing and their daytime activities.

A few nights, they talk a lot.

Akashi isn't a talker, but when he gets started, he can derail off topic spectacularly, and Kise watches with affection, as Akashi talks about how he would change the business world.

Kise is quite talkative, but he is insecure about the things he talks, so he keeps quiet. When Akashi learns of the reason behind his silence, he berates him, and tells him that whatever Kise had to tell, Akashi would be glad to hear it.

It isn't fair that Akashi is more caring than any person he has ever been with, it isn't fair that he showers him with affection, but asks him (not in words, but so in his actions) to stay away.

It isn’t fair that while Kise loves Akashi unconditionally, Akashi's little acts of kindness just serve to raise his hopes, only to have them come crashing down when he witnesses Akashi being the same way to a total stranger.

The last night of their stay, they have sex.

It isn't as much as sex, as it is making love, and Kise certainly is completely gentle with Akashi.

Perhaps it is the atmosphere, perhaps it is the rapport that they built this past week, or perhaps Kise is fed up of pretending he doesn't love Akashi, whatever maybe the reason, Kise doesn't know why says it, but the words come tumbling out before he can stop them.

//

_I love you._

//

The flight back home is awkward.

Akashi looks like he doesn't know what to do, and Kise wants to assure him that it's okay that he doesn't return Kise's feelings, but remains quiet.

(Because how much more pathetic does he need to appear?)

At least, Akashi isn't brushing off the incident as something said in the heat of the moment. By acknowledging Kise's words, (at least through ignoring him) Kise feels happy that his confession has caused such a turmoil in the usually stoic Akashi.

His happiness doesn't last long, when he realises that this may very well be the last time he is seeing Akashi.

He spends the rest of the flight trying to commit Akashi's face to memory.

//

They get off at the airport, and Kise makes to call a cab, but Akashi stops him.

"Ryouta, you can come with me."

Ah, so it's the other Akashi. Kise wonders what the 'Ore' Akashi is doing now, now that 'Boku' Akashi has taken over. It must be quite complicated, what with having two personalities.

Kise nods, feeling slightly numb. He knows that Akashi is about to reject him, so he steels himself for the worst, as he steps into Akashi's fancy car.

Akashi remains quiet, his fingers laced together, and staring straight ahead.

Kise lookd out through the window, wondering if anyone could be as foolish as him. He should have left before he'd gotten attached, or better yet, never agreed to such a proposal in the first place.

Now he's the one about to get his heartbroken, while Akashi would waltz off with his pretty fiancée.

Akashi opens his mouth to talk, but Kise beats him to it.

"It's okay," he says, feeling a little surprised when he realises he's crying, but then again he's always been too emotional for his own good, "you don't have to say anything."

"Ryouta," Akashi starts, but Kise cuts him off again.

"It's okay, Akashicchi, you can even break it off with me if you want."

"Ryouta, shut up and listen to me," Akashi's voice is quiet but commanding, and Kise has no choice but to comply.

"I like you too."

//

**End Part Two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anewtinystory -this is for you so i hope u liked it!!! i can't write endings is that bad haha  
> i may write a small epilogue for this if i get the time bc im not quite happy with this,so yeah.  
> check out my tumblr where i post my akakuro, kiaka - simplyaverage7.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> @anewtinystory -this is for you so i hope u liked it!!! i can't write endings is that bad haha  
> i may write a small epilogue for this if i get the time bc im not quite happy with this,so yeah.  
> check out my tumblr where i post my akakuro, kiaka - simplyaverage7.tumblr.com


End file.
